Season Five
Season Five finds the Liars in the moments following the shocking acts and revelations of the epic Season Four finale. While Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer that both Alison and Ezra are alive and safely back home, the discovery of two new corpses brings more questions to the surface - plus terrifying threats from "A." Is Alison really "A"? Or is "A" pretending to be Alison? With a surprising confession that tears five friends apart, the game is far from over. In fact, a new one is just beginning... one where surviving senior year might be the PLLs' toughest challenge yet! Get ready for 25 hot-button episodes filled with twists, thrills and emotional intrigue with Rosewood's most buzzed-about buds. Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The '''Shana Chapter: (Ep. 501 - 505) '''This chapter deals with the aftermath of Shana's death, with the Liars beliving she is "A" and "A" is now gone. While Shana and "A" are gone, the Liars still have to deal with Mona, who is forming an army against Alison, and Alison, who has returned to Rosewood. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Mona Vanderwaal and Shana Fring |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: '''The Bethany Chapter: (Ep. 506 - 511) '''This chapter deals with the reveal that Bethany Young was the victim buried in Alison's grave and the return of "A". The Liars are on the hunt to find out who Bethany is, leading up to the reveal of her killer. **The main antagonists of this chapter are "A" and Sydney Driscoll |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: '''The Ali Chapter: (Ep. 512 - 520) '''This chapter deals with the Liars believing Alison to be the person who took the identity of "A" from Mona. It also deals with Mona being murdered and Alison being convicted for it. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Alison DiLaurentis and "A" |-|Chapter Four= *Chapter IIII: '''The Trial Chapter: (Ep. 521 - 525) '''This chapter deals with the Liars figuring out that Alison is innocent. Her case is taken to trial and Hanna is arrested as an accessory, while the real "A" continues to grow more threatening. **The main antagonist of this chapter is "A" *The main antagonists of this season are "A", Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal Cast |-| Main Cast= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings (25 episodes) *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin (25 episodes) *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers (19 episodes) *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery (25 episodes) *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (18 episodes) *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin (12 episodes) *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields (25 episodes) *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (14 episodes) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (19 episodes) |-| Recurring Cast= *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Melanie Moreno as Cindy *Monica Moreno as Mindy *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Brandon Jones as Andrew Campbell *Cody Christian as Mike Montgomery *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Mendoza *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Sean Farris as Gabriel Holbrook *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman |-| Guest Cast= *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (4 episodes) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring (3 episodes) *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis (3 episodes) *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake (2 episodes) Notes *Main Antagonists: Charlotte DiLaurentis, Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal. *Shana is the person that shoots Ezra in A is for Answers *We find out who's in Ali's grave. *Jessica DiLaurentis will be dead this season *Ezra survives his shooting. *There will be a Christmas episode. Episodes Posters Season_5_DVD_Cover.png PLL Season 5.jpg PLL5.png Gallery Category:Seasons